Night vision devices are commonly used by pilots to enhance their visibility while flying during night or other low-light conditions. Conventional night vision devices include image intensifier tubes, lens assemblies, battery packs and adjustable mountings that provide the night vision devices with a significant mass. In the prior art, the mass of a night vision device is conventionally supported in front of the eyes of a pilot either by attaching the night vision device directly to the pilot's helmet or attaching the night vision device to a goggle assembly that is strapped around the pilot's helmet. A prior art helmet mounted night vision device is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,787 to Burbo, et al., entitled